


Loneliness Doesn't Speak, But Animals Do

by genovianprince



Series: Animal Crossing: New Horizons [2]
Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Mild Swearing, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Wolfgang considered himself a solitary creature, until Fauna insisted upon inserting herself in his life.
Relationships: Doremi | Fauna/Lobo | Wolfgang
Series: Animal Crossing: New Horizons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Loneliness Doesn't Speak, But Animals Do

**Author's Note:**

> Made another Animal Crossing fic!

At first, Wolfgang had been… uncomfortable with the constant visits from Fauna. He’d been a very solitary wolf for much of his life, and it was strange for someone to be so relentless in giving him company. He very nearly decided to move out from this island and its too-friendly people, but Tobias had given him such a heartbreakingly sad look when he said he would move out that he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it.

Being well-liked wasn’t something he was used to at all. Slowly, he grew to accept it, watching a few people come and go from the island, but there seemed to be a core group who would never leave. Hazel, Lyman, Skye, Kabuki, Bluebear, Vivian, and of course, Fauna. Beau and Raymond were relatively recent additions; time would tell if they stuck around. They’d used to have a lovely cat named Ankha, and a horse named Clyde, some eagle named  _ Apollo  _ (which Wolfgang thought was rather pretentious), and another wolf named Dobie, but they were the only ones Wolfgang really remembered after they moved away. According to Hazel, there had once been a dog named Butch, and some freaky ram who went about his daily business dressed up as a clown. Supposedly, faint clown music could always be heard standing next to him, and Wolfgang shivered just thinking about it, and was very very grateful he’d never met the dreaded Pietro.

Even Tobias hadn’t seemed a very big fan, since he kept a poster of every villager that had ever stayed on the island, no matter how brief their time, and he didn’t have one of Pietro on his walls. At least, as far as Wolfgang knew, Pietro did find a home where he was adored. He felt a bit bad that Pietro had been so widely disliked over their island, but at least he was happy elsewhere.

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts. Right. Fauna. She made daily visits to his house, now, never about anything specific like she’d pretended in the beginning. Just to chat, have coffee, and relax in each other’s company. He learned a lot about her, too — how much she loved the rain but hated thunder, how her favorite pastime was reading, how she did yoga in the morning every morning since she was four years old (and apparently had to teach Lyman how to do it properly, since the silly muscle-braggart had been doing it all wrong his whole life).

He didn’t really know how much she knew about him, but it always surprised him when she did know something. Like exactly how he took his coffee, how he didn’t really know how to cook (then she’d tried to teach him a few things), and how he always wanted to be a journalist but couldn’t ever make it work.

He surprised himself by how attached he’d gotten. Always looking forward to Fauna’s visits and talking with her and just being near her. He hadn’t realized how crushingly lonely he was until she’d just… seamlessly forced herself into his life.

One day, Fauna had come over, her whole body screaming with joy, and he blinked at her for a moment in bewilderment.

“Eh? What’re you so excited about, snarrrl?” he asked.

“Oh, dearie!” she replied, beaming at him, “I talked to Isabelle and Tom, and you know what they said? We could start a local newspaper! Isabelle will help and you can be a small-time journalist for our island!”

Once again, all Wolfgang could do was blink in bewilderment. “What?”

Almost immediately, it seemed as if Fauna deflated. “I’m sorry… Did I overstep? I thought it would be good for you to get practice. We had a whole plan, but I can tell them to stop, if you don’t want to, dearie.”

Wolfgang’s heart nearly stopped, then ramped up. His throat almost closed up and his tongue felt oh-so-heavy in his mouth.

Oh no.

He recognized that feeling.

“U-um,” he stuttered breathlessly, “No, don’t say that, after you went through all that trouble. I… I’d love to do this, snarrrl. What’s the plan? Come in, tell me everything, and I’ll get the coffee on. You’ll be excited to know I finally made cookies without burning them. They, uh, might be a mite undercooked, though.”

Fauna brightened back up and giggled as she stepped inside, sitting in the stool by the kitchenette. “They’re always better a little undercooked,” she whispered, “I like them more that way. I know it’s technically unhealthier, but I just love the softer feeling! Crunchy cookies are great sometimes, but I’m sure these are perfect for me, dearie.”

Wolfgang grinned, getting a few from the cookie jar, next to the Newton’s Cradle Tobias had gifted him (he found the rhythmic clacking comforting), and then on a plate on the kitchenette. 

“Well, here’s hoping they’re perfect, snarrrl,” he said, finally turning to get the coffee started.

Fauna smiled softly and Wolfgang forgot how to be a person and tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground with a surprised yelp.

“Oh my goodness!” Fauna gasped, kneeling next to him immediately. “Wolfgang, dearie, are you okay?”

Wolfgang groaned, slowly moving to all fours and then up on his knees. He placed his hands on his back and leaned back until he felt the  _ crack! _ of his spine and sighed.

“I’ll be fine,” he promised, letting her help him stand up. “Thanks for worrying so much about me, snarrrl.”

“Of course I worry about you, Wolfgang,” she said, “You’re my best friend.”

Wolfgang swallowed. “Ditto.”

_ Ditto? Really?  _ said the sarcastic bitch that lived in the back of his mind,  _ You’ve realized you’re in love with her and all you can say is  _ **_ditto?_ ** _ What is this, the Ghost movie? _

Wolfgang inhaled sharply, opened his mouth, and the coffee pot dinged. “Oh!” he said in surprise, turning to start making it up the way they preferred. He busied himself for a few moments, hoping the awkward moment would pass. 

It did, and they had a great talk about the plans to start a local paper, and Wolfgang felt himself getting more and more excited. He hadn’t been so excited for something like this in so long. It’d be an evening paper, reporting the day’s happenings after Isabelle’s 5AM announcements. Like who was in the campsite if they had someone there, if the fruit trees had bloomed, that sort of thing. Drama, if any. It wouldn’t be much, but it would be theirs. And Wolfgang would have a part in it. 

When he realized his tail was wagging, he blushed furiously, embarrassed, and tried unsuccessfully to stop it.

Fauna giggled softly. “Oh, dearie, it’s okay that you’re happy,” she told him, “I would be too, if I were you. You can’t see my tail as easily as I can see yours, but…” She trailed off, blushing and looking away.

Wolfgang tilted his head in curiosity. “Yeah?” he prompted her gently, voice low.

“Deer do wag their tails when they’re content,” she finally said, returning his gaze, “there’s a few other signals, like how holding it straight out is a warning of danger, and…” She cleared her throat and fell into a whisper. “Flashing the white of your tail, as a deer, is a serious flirtation move.”

Wolfgang blushed as well. “O-Oh, I see,” he murmured just to have something to say, “I suppose that’s good to know. Wolves, er… Usually just tell each other once they realize. Not a whole lot of social structure for flirting or taking your time, usually.”

Fauna nodded slowly. “That makes sense. Very direct.”

Wolfgang nodded, heart pounding in his ears. He licked his lips nervously and whuffed. 

“Okay, enough stalling,” he muttered, ignoring Fauna’s look of confusion, “I like you. Romantically. Fauna, you’re so wonderful, kind, caring… You care so much about me. And everyone on this island, but you… always pay a little extra special attention to me. And you’ve helped me break from my shell so much. I’m in love with you.”

Fauna’s jaw dropped in amazement. “Really?” she said, sounding as awed as she looked, “I… I couldn’t bring myself to say anything directly.” She looked away shyly, blushing. “That’s why I told you about the tail thing, dearie. I was planning on just… Flashing it as I walked out because then… Selfishly, cowardly, I wouldn’t have to see your immediate reaction. And ruin the stuff about the newspaper I was helping you with, and…”

Wolfgang stepped around the kitchenette and stood next to her, looking her in the eye. “Well, I’m glad I was able to tell you. Can you be direct now?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Yes,” she whispered, “I love you, Wolfgang. You care about me so much, as well, even when in the beginning I was just annoying you by being here so often. I was worried about you. But the more I saw of you, the more you let me see of you, the more I liked you, and… Here we are.” She giggled nervously.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, smiling slightly when she nodded and closed her eyes to lean forward.

He closed the gap easily, his snout much longer than hers, but it still felt nice. Sweet. Distantly, he remembered something about breathing out with his nose into a deer’s nose showed a sign of utmost trust and carefully exhaled into her nose. He felt her shock in the way her lips twitched, and then felt the rush of air not his own in his nose — it felt ticklish, but he pushed the feeling away.

After another moment, he pulled away, opening his eyes.

“Wow,” Fauna whispered, “Oh, that was very nice, dearie.”

Wolfgang smiled. “I thought so too, snarrrl. I’m glad I could be honest with you. This, uh… I really would like to go on a proper date.”

Thunder clapped outside and Fauna squealed, leaping into Wolfgang’s arms.

“I’ve got you,” he said, arms holding her tight and close automatically.

“A proper date would be nice, but with the rain, doesn’t seem like it’ll happen,” she said with a nervous laugh.

“We can stay in,” he said, “I promise I won’t pressure you into anything you’re not ready for.”

Fauna giggled. “Do wolves normally do that in the rain?” she asked with an eyebrow wriggle that had Wolfgang giving a surprised laugh. Oh, he liked this side of her.

“Maybe,” he teased, “Suppose you’ll only find out if you want to.”

“So if I want to… then, you’re not opposed?” she asked, voice dropping low.

Oh. Well. So much for not being very forward, Wolfgang thought. “Absolutely not. We can set a pace together. And if you want to do that tonight, I’m ready. If you’re not, then neither am I.”

Fauna smiled. “You’re a good person, Wolfgang,” she whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Wolfgang kissed her back. 

Huh. He already had something to write about for that paper, he supposed to himself, and as Fauna intensified the kiss, all those thoughts flew out the window, where the storm raged.

It definitely was a night for hunkering down and keeping inside.


End file.
